Jack Hunsley
Hunsley88.jpg|1988 Ferrari of Hunsley Hunsley91.jpg|1991 Dallara of Hunsley Hunsley92.jpg|1992 Minardi of Hunsley Hunsley93.jpg|1993 Minardi of Hunsley Hunsley94.png|1994 Williams of Hunsley Hunsley95.jpg|1995 Williams of Hunsley Hunsley96.jpg|1996 Williams of Hunsley HUN97.jpg|1997 Williams of Hunsley HUN98.jpg|1998 Williams of Hunsley HUN99.jpg|1999 Jordan of Hunsley HUN00.jpg|Second title in the EJ10 HUN01.jpg|Back-to-back champion with Jordan Jack Hunsley is a British racing driver who is currently competing in the Formula One career for Williams. He has also competeed in the Grand Prix 4 Touring Car Championship for Diablo Racing and in the Epsilon Euskadi Season 1. 1988 Joining late on in the 1988 season, Hunsley first appeared on the F1 grid at the Italian Grand Prix taking the place of Gerhard Berger at Ferrari. Unfortunately for the young Brit his race would end prematurely after crashing out of the race early on. A strong performance a race later at Estoril where he raced to 8th position after qualifying a lowly 16th showed that Hunsley maybe one to watch for the future. However this would be his best result of the season, finishing on 0 points from his 5 grand prix starts. 1991 Two years on from his Ferrari spell Hunsley was back on the grid, this time driving for new team Dallara. With unproven machinery below him, Hunsley found it difficult to make his mark on the sport until producing a stellar drive at Spa Francorchamps in the Belgian Grand prix saw him secure his first World Championship point. Again however, this would be the highlight of his year as he finished 19th overall as he set out to join his third team in three F1 season with Minardi. 1992 It was at Minardi that Hunsley finally found his feet. At the season opener in Kyalami Hunsley drove a brilliant race to secure his first F1 podium finish after starting 7th on the grid, just one and a half seconds behind eventual race winner Lesley Buurlage. Further points would follow in Spain, Germany and Hungary before the Japanese Grand Prix at Suzuka saw him qualify in second on the Saturday, before a strong drive on Sunday saw him become an F1 Grand Prix winner for the first time. His best season by far, Hunsley finished the year with 21 points, 8th in the WDC and a contract extension with Minardi into 1993. 1993 1993 started strongly for Hunsley with a 5th placed points finish in Kyalami but things unravelled a week later at the Brazilian Grand Prix at Interlagos where he was forced to retire early on with a puncture. However a race later Hunsley was back and on fire as he thought through mixed conditions to take a second career win with victory at the European Grand Prix at Donington Park. Other notable results would follow with podiums at Imola and Monaco adding further weight to Jack's quickly filling CV and soon F1s top teams came calling with a contract to race for Williams being signed before the season's end. Hunsley ended 1993 with his best season yet: one victory, two podiums, 25 WDC points and 6th placed in the championship. 1994 The task of rebuilding the Williams team seemed tough prior to the start of the 1994 season. Whilst the British team had made progress since finishing last in the Constructors Championship in 1992, Hunsley still had single handedly outscored Williams throughout the 1993 season. However the signing of 1992 World Champion Tobi Kederer showed the British team meant business. Unfortunately for Hunsley however his team mate adapted to the conditions far quicker then the Brit and stormed to three race wins, finishing 2nd in the championship. In contrast, Hunsley endured a difficult season, with his best placed finish being 4th at the Monaco and Japanese Grand Prixs. Jack would finish the season with just 12 points and 12th overall in the standings. 1995 1995 was much better than the previous season for Hunsley but still saw him outclassed by his German counterpart. Whilst Kederer narrowly took his second world title by 3 points over Rui Martins, Hunsley could only manage 26 points in comparison. However, 1995 did see Hunsley first Williams victory and first in two years, after he took victory at the Canadian Grand Prix, as well as a further four podium finishes. However Hunsley would have to improve in 1996 if he wanted to stay at the front. 1996 Fortunately 1996 proved to be Hunsley's best season to date. Whilst he could do little to stop Kederer taking a second consecutive title Hunsley put in his best season to date. Hunsley's three victories at the San Marino, Belgian and Japanese Grand Prixs doubled his own career's total. In addition many have argued that only rotten luck prevent Hunsley stealing a maiden title with his 9 consecutive only resulting in 19 championship points due to a variety of unfortunate luck and minor errors. However, the 49 points he did manage to accumulate helped Williams to their second WCC title and 3rd place in the championship. 1997 After his breakthrough 1996 season, 1997 was poised to be the season Hunsley mounted his first true title challenge. With Kederer leaving for pastures new at Ferrari, Hunsley was thrust into the position of team leader as Jimmy Laad joined the team from Footwork. Early on prospects were high after he secured his 15th pole position at the season opener, resulting in 2nd placed finish the day after. Further podium finishes in Brazil, Spain and Canada have put Hunsley within just one point of the WDC lead as the season reaches it's halfway stage. Statistics Complete Formula 1 results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Grand Prix wins Hunsley, Jack Hunsley, Jack Hunsley, Jack